The present invention relates to an apparatus or displaying lens contour, an apparatus for processing lens contour data, and apparatus for grinding edge of eyeglass lens with the same. Particularly, the present invention relates to the apparatus for displaying a V-shaped figure formed in an edge end surface of eyeglass lens, after finish grinding (or after ground by a finishing grinder or edger), to be assembled in a lens rim of an eyeglass frame.
Conventionally, there are known various apparatuses, that is, an apparatus for displaying a contour of lens, an apparatus for processing a contour data of lens, and apparatus for grinding edge of eyeglass lens with the same, in which are related to a simulation and its calculating processing in assembling an lens contour of eyeglass lens and the eyeglass lens in an eyeglass frame after finish grinding (for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. sho 61-274859, hei 2-212059, hei 3-135710, hei 4-146067, hei 5-111866, hei 8-287139, hei 10-156685, etc.).
In the prior arts, however, the apparatus for displaying a contour of lens, the apparatus for processing a contour data of lens, and the apparatus for grinding edge of eyeglass lens with the same are not provided so that these apparatuses can grasp the contour of the eyeglass frame and the eyeglass lens related to three dimensional virtual display, and a V-shaped figure formed in an edge surface of lens in three dimensions to represent visually assembling of the virtual frame.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for displaying a contour of lens, an apparatus for processing a contour data of lens, and an apparatus for grinding edge of eyeglass lens with the same so that these apparatuses can grasp the contours of the eyeglass frame and the eyeglass lens related to three dimensional virus display (3D V-shaped simulation), and a V-shaped figure formed in an edge surface of lens in three dimensions to represent visually assembling of the virtual frame.
In addition, conventionally, when eyeglass lens is assembled in an eyeglass frame, V-shaped figure (V-shaped locus) is formed in periphery edge (also called xe2x80x98edge end surfacexe2x80x99) of eyeglass lens such that it can be fit with a frame groove (also called xe2x80x98V-shaped groovexe2x80x99 or xe2x80x98rim groovexe2x80x99), but when forming a V-shaped figure (V-shaped contour), a method forming V-shape with ratio of the periphery edge or a method forming V-shape with V-shaped curve according to a frame curve has been adopted.
However, since any of the both methods calculates V-shaped contour based on edge thickness data at the optionally limited number of positions in edge contour and frame figure data at the limited number of positions in the eyeglass frame, there are some theoretical problems for eyeglass lens to completely fit V-shaped groove of an eyeglass frame. So, V-shaped contour has been tilted with reference to a minimum edge position.
But, in such a tilt V-shaped method with reference to a minimum edge position, as shown in FIG. 34, since the V-shaped contour, that is, a V-shaped groove in an eyeglass frame is arithmetically processed as a contour on a curve surface formed in some spherical surfaces and the contour is tilted by predetermined amount, there are some probabilities that the V-shaped contour deviates from the edge surface in an accumulated multi-focus lens in which an edge thickness varies continuously or an EX lens in which an edge thickness varies discretely, and thereby there have been many cases in which eyeglass lens after final process did not fit a frame groove (V-shaped groove) in an eyeglass frame.
It is therefore the second object of the invention to provide an apparatus for processing lens contour data and an apparatus for grinding edge of eyeglass lens, improving the conventional V-shaped method, in which the V-shaped contour is tilted by predetermined amount, with reference to a minimum edge position, thereby, setting, as a reference line of a desired incline direction, a straight line perpendicular to line which connects any edge position of the lens rim with an edge position having a relation of point symmetry to a pupil center of an eyeglass wearer""s eye for the edge position, obtaining a V-shaped figure data for correction formed in the edge end surface of the eyeglass lens to be inclined desirably with the reference line in the center, and inclining desirably the V-shaped figure data to grind edge of eyeglass lens.
To achieve the objects, an embodiment in accordance with the invention is characterized in that an apparatus for displaying lens contour comprises an input means of lens rim contour data for inputting left/right lens rim contour data of an eyeglass frame in three dimension; a calculating means for calculating, based on the inputted lens rim contour data, an angle of inclination of lens rim contour in either left or right eye of the eyeglass frame to lens rim of the other eye; and a display means for displaying a type of inclination of left/right lens rims of an eyeglass frame, based on the calculated angle, as a view from upper or lower side of the eyeglass frame.
One aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in an apparatus for displaying lens contour, a side view of the eyeglass lens assembled in the lens rim of the eyeglass frame after finish grinding, is displayed corresponding with the type of inclination of the left/right lens rim eyeglass frame in the same screen as upper side or lower side view of the eyeglass frame.
Another aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in the above apparatus for displaying lens contour, the apparatus represents a direction of eye in a state of long distance based on pupil distance (PD) data of the eyeglass wearer.
Other aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in the above apparatus for displaying lens contour, the apparatus represents an optical axis direction of eyeglass lens assembled in the lens rim of the eyeglass frame.
Other aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in the above apparatus for displaying lens contour, the apparatus displays a front view of the lens rim contour data of the eyeglass frame in the same pictures.
Other aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in the above apparatus for displaying lens contour, the apparatus displays a cross side view of the eyeglass lens assembled in the eyeglass frame in the same pictures.
Other aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in the above apparatus for displaying lens contour, the apparatus displays an inclined angle of the lens rim of the eyeglass frame.
Other aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in the above apparatus for display lens contour, the apparatus displays an inclined angle of the optical axis of the eyeglass lens to a pupil center of eye of the eyeglass wearer.
Also, in order to achieve the objects, still another aspect of the invention is characterized in that an apparatus for processing lens contour data comprises a lens rim contour data input means for inputting a lens rim contour data of an eyeglass frame in three dimensions; an edge thickness contour data input means for inputting an edge thickness contour data of eyeglass lens to be assembled in a lens rim; a V-shaped figure data input means for inputting a V-shaped figure data related to V-shaped figure formed in an edge end surface of the eyeglass lens; and a calculating means for calculating an angle of inclination of an optical axis of the eyeglass lens to a pupil center of the eyeglass wearer""s eye after finish grinding as calculated, based on the inputted edge thickness contour data and the V-shaped figure data.
Other aspect of the invention is characterized in that, an apparatus comprising the apparatus for processing lens contour data, the apparatus further comprises a display means or displaying the calculated angle of inclination of the optical as of the eyeglass lens to the pupil center of the eyeglass wearer""s eye.
Other aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in the above apparatus for processing lens contour data, the apparatus further comprises a display means for displaying the angle of inclination of the optical axis of the eyeglass lens to the pupil center of the eyeglass wearer""s eye.
Also, so as to achieve the above-mentioned objects, still another aspect of the invention is characterized in that an apparatus for processing lens contour data comprises lens rim contour data input means for inputting a lens rim contour data of an eyeglass frame in three dimensions; an edge thickness contour data input means or inputting an edge thickness contour data of eyeglass lens to be assembled in a lens rim; a V-shaped figure data input means for inputting a V-shaped figure data related to V-shaped figure formed in an edge end surface of the eyeglass lens; and a calculating means for setting, as a reference line of a desired incline direction, a straight line perpendicular to line which connects any edge position of the lens rim with an edge position having a relation of point symmetry to a pupil center of an eyeglass wearer""s eye for the edge position, obtaining a V-shaped figure data for correction formed in the edge end surface of the eyeglass lens to be inclined desirably with the reference line in the center.
Further, in order to achieve the above objects, other aspect of the invention is characterized in that an apparatus displays a line connecting any edge position of a lens rim with an edge position having a relation of point symmetry to a pupil center of an eyeglass wearer""s eye for the edge position to overlap in the lens rim contour.